Censored
by Youjibell
Summary: Akutawaga jiroh encuentra una revista que deberia estar censurada... en un lugar que no debería,¡es del capitan de hyotei! sleep pair


**Bueno, antes de empezar este fic no tiene otra dedicación más que para mi Atobe jaja. Te debía un sleep y no había querido salir y de pronto salió esto… no sé, quería comedia pero no se dio o no lo sé... es extraño no sé como clasificar este fic en fin lean y ya darán su opinión y su clasificación. PD tenía rato sin un fic con final feliz. **

**Censored**

El rubio estaba cansado, pasó su mano por la frente y quitó un poco de humedad. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido fatigante, al extremo de dejarlo exhausto. Consideró quedarse a dormir ahí mismo, pero lo mejor era tomarse una ducha antes. Después ya podría irse en la limosina de su novio y descansar. Sacó aire con pesadez, después de todo tenía que hacer la fuga de siempre. Salirse antes que todos del entrenamiento y fingir que tenía algo que hacer en su casa, para así adelantarse unas 3 cuadras y que Atobe lo alcanzara en el auto. Así nadie se daría cuenta.

No es que Atobe se lo hubiera pedido, tampoco era como si estuviera forzado a esconderse. Pero en el fondo sabía que, irremediablemente, esa relación no era algo de lo que Keigo presumiera. De hecho el rubio pensaba que, en cuanto alguien notara que entre ellos había algo más, Atobe terminaría con él y eso sería… muy _doloroso._ Por eso aquella relación tan delicada la protegía como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía hasta entonces.

Fue directo a las regaderas, caminado pesadamente abrió el agua fría y la dejó caer por su piel bronceada. La sensación helada contrastaba con el calor de su piel; tembló un poco pero al final se atemperó. Lo mejor era apurarse.

Salió del baño cuando notó que todos los demás ya estaban ahí, todos incluido él, quien ni siquiera lo había mirado. Sonrió medio triste acomodándose la toalla en la cintura mejor para despedirse de los demás que apenas estaban por dirigirse a las regaderas dejando el vestíbulo de nuevo desierto.

Se puso algo de crema cuando notó, algo raro en el casillero de Atobe. Estaba abierto. Raro en él pues era precavido y generalmente lo dejaba cerrado y con el candado puesto. Caminó hasta el lugar asegurándose que nadie estuviera ahí. Pero no, nadie; como siempre todos estaban en las regaderas mientras él se "adelantaba".

Miró dentro y se sorprendió ¡Pero si era una revista con mujeres desnudas! y si estaba en su casillero seguramente era de Atobe. Suspiró mirando con atención aquella revista, Atobe era un hombre después de todo, era lógico que le gustaran las chicas. Aunque no se imaginaba que tuviera algo así. De pronto Jiroh se sintió un poco herido. Bueno que era él frente a esa chicas… tan, tan voluptuosas. El solo era flaquito chiquito, un rubio sin gracia.

-Después de todo, las chicas son tan lindas- dijo mientras hojeaba la revista ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Valla Jiroh, con que eso es lo que haces a solas- escuchó tras de sí… sudó en frio notando que ya estaban todos los titulares ahí afuera mirándolo con curiosidad. Pues no era de todos los días encontrar a algún titular viendo revistas xxx.

Sintió su cara arder, seguramente estaba rojo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dejarla ahí y decir que solo la encontró. No sonaba creíble. Decir que se metió en el casillero de Atobe, ¡No! Nadie podría hacer eso. Bueno él sí, pero nadie tenía por qué saber que podía.

Suspiró quedamente, alzó la vista y miró atentamente a su "amigo" que lo veía. Gakuto tenía el cejo alzado, Yuushi acomodo sus lentes… los demás solo fingieron desinterés.

-Cualquiera puede tener curiosidad- fue la frase del rubio cuando supo el mismo que, irremediablemente tenía que hacerla pasar como suya. Grave error. Atobe llegó hasta donde estaba Jiroh solo un pantalón puesto, dejando su magnífico torso al descubierto. No se veía nada feliz; seguramente por la invasión a su casillero pensó Jiroh. Lo cual le recordaba que, él tampoco estaba muy feliz, fingió apatía cuando el capitán de su equipo le arrebato esa revista de sus manos de una forma muy poco educada, la cual no supo catalogar.

- Este tipo de cosas están estrictamente prohibidas dentro de las instalaciones ¡y eso va para todos! Jiroh tendrás una sanción por esto- la voz del líder resonó molesta tomando el objeto entre sus manos y apretándolo con fuerza, Jiroh quedo estupefacto. ¡Era el colmo del cinismo! Esa revista era de Atobe y ahora en lugar de pasar por alto y agradecerle; el salía sancionado. Eso sin contar el hecho de que ahora, era remplazado por una revista. O solo tal vez era una señal indirecta de Keigo para indicarle que, las orientaciones sexuales su novio había cambiado al lugar "correcto".

Jiroh sintió nauseas, sintió un mareo momentáneo. Era como si el piso se hubiera movido, pero igual una relación tan débil y escurridiza como esa… no iba a tener un gran futuro. Su garganta se secó un poco sintiendo ese nudo molesto que no deja sacar palabras. Un punzada en el pecho para luego sentir que le ardían los ojos. Seguramente lloraría.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró al emperador del Hyotei con algo de recelo.

-Lo siento no volverá a suceder- agachó la cabeza aunque sus palabras sonaron fluidas, sentía como si hubiera tartamudeado un poco. La verdad la situación no era nada del otro mundo. Era como la de un niño castigado. Algo que el resto del equipo tomaría como una tontería. Para Jiroh no lo era.

Tomó las cosas que le faltaban para cambiarse por completo y bostezó en el proceso. Al menos así los demás notarían su falso desinterés para finalmente irse antes que todos. Ya llegando a su casa se desahogaría, porque claro estaba completamente seguro que Atobe no lo alcanzaría como siempre. Tal vez eso había sido todo un amor de… unos cuantos meses. Tal vez solo simple curiosidad de Atobe ¡y claro ahí estaba el rubio que moría de ganar de ser visto, notado, tocado por él!

Después de caminar tres cuadras ya no estaba triste, ¡claro que no! Estaba molesto, cosa rara en el rubio. El no era del tipo que se molestara y tampoco le gustaban los sentimientos muy complicados. Más bien era del tipo de personas simples que era activo y feliz o simplemente no. Se ofuscaba un poco el pensar tanto y no tener idea de cuál era la postura que debía tener ahora. ¡Qué había pasado! ¿Atobe lo había votado? ¿Atobe ya no lo quería? O solo se molesto por ver su casillero y descubrir sus "gustitos.

-¡Maldición!- dijo molesto pateando una lata de Ponta que encontró en el camino que fue interceptada por alguien. Atobe que hacía gala de sus habilidades destreza, con un pie intercepto la tala y le dejo quieta. Miró con algo de apatía al rubio y lo tomó del brazo de una forma que no se catalogaba como amablemente. Estaba molesto.

- Súbete – eso había sido una orden, lo primero que paso por la cabeza del rubio fue soltarse de ese agarre y moverse de ahí. La cara seria que Atobe le dedico, lo hizo reconsiderar. Tal vez ahora venia la plática formal de que debían terminar. Subió al auto sin decir nada y se quedó callado.

Ellos, desde la primera vez que salió de los labios de Atobe un simplón "me gustas" tenían un cierto apego dentro de esa limosina. Jiroh se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar pegado al millonario. Luego Atobe lo tomaba por la cintura afianzándolo un poco. Lo abrazaba dulcemente, o al menos eso creía el rubio. Después de eso venían los besos cortos, luego los húmedos y finalmente unos besos intensos que Keigo se encargaba de llevar.

Esta vez Jiroh no se acercó y permaneció de su lado sin mirar a su líder. Después de todo aun no sabía que decir, Atobe solo dijo súbete, nada más. Entonces no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer más que esperar a ver a donde lo llevaban. Descubrió que esta ocasión no iban a su casa, siempre Atobe lo dejaba ahí… después de los besos.

Iban a otro lugar, uno que pocas veces había visitado. La mansión. El silencio era bastante incomodo y por la cara del líder, el tampoco la pasaba muy bien. Para su suerte estaban cerca, solo pasaron unos minutos más cuando entraron a aquella casa. Atobe por enfrente de él, dando instrucciones a la servidumbre de que estaría ocupado en su habitación.

Apenas subieron, Keigo se cerró esa puerta; Jiroh notó aquella mirada intensa y púrpura centrarse en sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio.

-Solo te lo diré una vez- dijo con la voz más fría que jamás había escuchado Jiroh, una que, al menos a él nunca le había dedicado.- ¡no juegues conmigo! – en ese momento el rubio notó como aquella revista hacia acto de presencia nuevamente. Atobe la tenía en sus manos, para dirigirla a la cara del rubio. Jiroh se quedo anonadado, realmente no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras de su líder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo con un tanto de recelo, notó como su, al menos hasta ahora novio tranquilo se sobo un poco la sien, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Lo siguiente que notó el rubio fue como el de cabellos grises tomaba su barbilla e invadía sus labios.

La sensación había sido perfecta. Era como si todo su cuerpo se desvaneciera por dentro solo por sentir los labios de Atobe sobre los suyos. Sintió como poco a poco abrieron su boca para que Atobe entrara en ella y probar todo que podía. Recorría dominantemente aquella cavidad caliente. Generalmente sus besos no eran así. Eran más dulzones, y podía sentir algo de rabia en ese beso, lo cual contraproducentemente le estaba gustando. A ambos.

La verdad esto del primer amor era extraño, intenso y "sugoi". Los besos, las caricias; casi todo era algo nuevo y parecía ser para ambos. Aunque era claro notar que, de alguna manera Atobe siempre le llevaba la delantera a Jiroh. Era como si supiera exactamente qué rumbo llevar. Esta vez parecía que no. Lo cual era un tanto cruel puesto que de alguna forma ninguno de los sabia como reaccionar. Pero de algo estaba seguro el rubio, Atobe estaba molesto.

Jiroh creyó que en ese momento lo mejor era terminar ese beso. Lo cual no agrado mucho a su pareja.

-¡basta niño! Si tanto te molesta pues dilo de una vez y deja de jugar conmigo ¡quien te crees que soy! – fue todo lo que dijo Atobe, el rubio entonces encendió su foco mental y sonrió. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazar a Atobe tirándosele casi encima de él. ¡La revista entonces no era suya!

- Sugoi Atobe ¡yo creí que te gustaban esas mujeres!- dijo abrazándolo más afectuosamente, habían terminado en el suelo después del salto repentino del rubio de ojos almendrados. Atobe tenía una ceja alzada pero no dejo de mirar con cierto odio al niño que tenia encima suyo.

-Por lo visto a ti sí- dijo tratándose de incorporarse del suelo pero solo logró levantarse un poco. Notó que cierto rubio estaba sobre él. Estaba descaradamente sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre él. ¡Rubio precoz!

- ¡No! A mí me gusta Atobe Keigo- dijo con sinceridad. Mirando penetrantemente a su líder mientras se acerco un poco más. Un roce innecesario que para el rubio paso inadvertido, pero del cual Atobe estaba muy consciente. ¿Lo estaba provocando?

Atobe pensaba que ese rubio era extraño, estaban tirados en su lujosa alfombra. El rubio sobre él, diciéndole deliberadamente que le gustaba y restregándosele descaradamente; justo después de que encontró mirando una revista que debía estar censurada. ¿Jiroh quería dar un segundo paso?

La idea parecía tentadora, pero que forma tan mas… boba para darle una indirecta al capitán. Suspiró y le acarició el rostro pasando su mano por aquellas mejillas suaves. Luego rio de lado, y simplemente lo besó profundamente. Calmado, suave y delicioso contorneó aquella boquita roja del rubio. Ese niño sí que lo había hecho enojar y en pocos minutos lo hacía desearlo. El solo pensar que Jiroh, su Jiroh estuviera interesado en mujeres en lugar de mirarlo a él le hacía hervir la sangre.

Apenas terminó de besarlo y se dirigió a su cuello para tentar un poco su piel, era exquisito probar esa textura suave y aspirar el olor del rubio que se removió y gimió ante ese contacto. Sintió como ese cuerpo que aun estaba sobre él se movía… más de lo que debía y luego risas.

-Kei- chan me haces cosquillitas- ¿Le había dicho Kei-chan? ¡Cosquillitas! El rubio se levantó, como si nada y fue directo hacia donde la revista estaba. Tirada en el piso mirándola de nuevo. – entonces ¿de quién es?

- ¿no es tuya?-

- A mi no me gustan estas cosas… a mí solo me gusta una persona- el rubio se sonrojó de nuevo al notar la facilidad con la que podía decirle a su novio la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

Atobe que quedo callado, tal vez la conclusión a la que había llegado no era la correcta, lo cual jamás confesaría a nadie. Esas conjeturas se iban a quedar en su cabeza y de ahí no saldrían. Lo cual acarreaba dos nuevos problemas, de quien era la revista y… la más importante, ahora ya no solo veía a Jiroh como un niño bonito. El alegre, simpático, enérgico rubio que tanto le atraía. Lamentablemente había una faceta que no había descubierto, pero si tenía sospecha por aquellas veces que lo besaba, y era esa sensualidad escondida y provocadora de la cual el rubio parecía no saber ni enterado que poseía.

Y lo mejor era que no lo supiera, porque de otra forma el rubio podía tener a merced al emperador del Hyotei, cosa que realmente le daba algo de dolor de cabeza a Atobe.

-¿y de donde la sacaste?- murmuró Atobe al ver también la revista. _Que vulgar_, pensó, cualquiera que tuviera algo así sin duda alguna no debía estar en el Hyotei… Esas cosas eran de plebeyos como el Rokkaku o hasta los lujuriosos del Rikkaidai, porque para nadie era un secreto que esos chicos eran muy… perversos. De los únicos que no se podía enlistar eran de los "puritanos" del Seigaku. No era por nada, pero sospechaba que la mayoría de ellos no supiera lo que era un beso frases.

- De tu casillero, lo encontré abierto y fui a ver que todo estuviera bien y lo vi entonces… bueno pensé que te gustaban las niñas y luego llegaron los demás y no creí correcto decir que lo encontré en tu casillero- contestó el rubio mientras se sentó en una orilla de la cama de Keigo y comenzó a brincar un poco. Atobe frunció el cejo, si no mal recordaba cuando entro abrió su casillero y notó que Jiroh ya estaba ahí vistiéndose. Lo había estado viendo de reojo notándolo un poco más "apagado" de lo usual, cosa de la cual había querido averiguar la causa. Seguramente por eso había dejado abierto el lugar.

Enseguida concluyó algo, tomó el teléfono y marcó. ¡Era una vergüenza para el Hyotei!

-Dejaste algo en mi casillero antes de irte-

- ¡Está prohibido traer esas cosas al instituto! ¡Jiroh se culpo así mismo!-

Atobe suspiró de nuevo mientras Jiroh lo miraba con cara de circunstancia, luego rió un poco abrazo de nuevo a su novio. Justo después de que colgó el teléfono… debió saber lo frustrante de era escuchar un "Osu" como respuesta a todas las preguntas.

-Era de Kabaji ¿verdad? – rió un poco más al pensar lo gracioso de la escena, realmente era simple. Y también tenía una explicación sencilla. Aquel sujeto seguía a Keigo a todas partes vio su casillero abierto tuvo la intención de cerrarlo, pero en cuanto vio a todos dirigirse a las regaderas lo dejó así… junto con lo que traía en las manos. Después de todo, era lo más cercano que podía estar a una chica, en su imaginación.

-Si- dijo en seco sentándose al lado del rubio, tratando de pensar todo lo que se había provocado solo por un descuido y una revista. Sintió como el rubio se acercó un poco más hasta dejar reposar su cabeza rubia sobre el hombro de Atobe.

- Tenía miedo de que me dejaras- confesó quedamente, pero prosiguió - tengo miedo de que me dejes- entonces era eso lo que tenía el rubio en un principio.

- No tengo razón para dejarte, ya te lo dije; me gustas… eres mi novio- el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, esa palabra nunca la había escuchado de Atobe, se sintió feliz; tanto que no pudo evitar arrojarse de nuevo sobre de él.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su capitán con energía. Luego de eso vinieron más besos, unas cuantas caricias, una sacudida del cabello del rubio hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido sonriendo sobre su capitán. ¡Ese niño sí que era único! Quedarse dormido… después de _ese_ tipo de caricias que Atobe le había dado. En fin no todo en esta vida podía ser perfecto con Atobe y ese niño rubio era la muestra perfecta de la parte imperfecta de Atobe. Una parte que, tampoco iba a admitir pero le gustaba. Realmente deseaba que esta felicidad durara. Mucho.


End file.
